Finding Green
by Meli's Misis
Summary: The people of Castanet didn't expect their peaceful spring day to be tainted by death and destruction. When a cult against the Goddess finds them and tries to destroy them the villagers are spit between those who flee and those who stay. Akari finds herself fleeing with the others, not sure how to help. Taken from her home Akari must redefine herself to help save what she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always wanted to write an AU for Harvest moon that involved lots more action then what the series provided. Be ready people, this story will go far away from the norm. of the Harvest Moon universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and cannot own any of the Harvest moon franchise. If I did it would be a bit more violent. **

**Finding Green**

**Chapter One **

* * *

The birds had started their daily song a few hours ago yet the young farmer was not going to budge from her bed. The sounds of nature only caused her to turn over and hid away in her blankets. Spring had just sprung and getting back into the swing of things was hard to do. After months of simply feeding chickens and socializing the young farmer was not happy about working from dusk till dawn. Her tools had grown rusty in the short months and now she was having to clean them and get them fixed. Luckily the boy Luke had lots of free time.

Tossing over, the brunette opened one eye and gazed out her window, a blank expression on her face. Today was a Wednesday and every Wednesday she was supposed to go volunteer at the clinic so Jin could have a few hours off. Her clock read 11:09 and she knew she needed to get out of bed. Tossing her feet out from under her covers the girl stretched and let her back and shoulders pop loudly. Maybe she could go riding today. Standing slowly she rubbing her eyes and took in her surroundings. Her floor was littered with food containers and clothing she had yet to wash.

Kicking her way through the room, she pulled a tea bag out of the cabinet and began to boil some water. Strumming her fingernails on the counter the girl looked back out the window. The sky was a deep blue and she could hear the gentle rattle of the wind on her window. As the kettle yelled she removed it from the stove and made herself a cup of tea. Moving her way over to the table, she pulled out a chair and lifted some books out of it and sat them next to her. Plopping down in the chair, she sighed heavily. She had been having trouble sleeping as of late and was beginning to wonder why. It wasn't just because she had to wake up earlier again, no it was something else. She kept having dreams that woke her up in a sweat. Mostly, it was just her running away from something loud and possibly deadly. She didn't know.

Finishing her tea, she left the cup on the table and moved over to the dresser. Pulling out her usual attire, orange top with blue jeans, she ran a hand through her hair and headed out.

As she walked down the path she tugged the bell and her chickens came running out in a herd. They squawked at one another, lingering near the door. Sending them an odd look the girl didn't think to hard about it and made her way to town. At 11:30 she was to take over for Jin until he returned around 3. It wasn't very long but it was just the amount of time he needed. Probably to run to his girlfriends home and love on her.

The girl smirked at the thought. Anissa was such a kind sweet innocent woman. It was hard to believe she was sexually active outside of marriage.

Kicking a pebble into the ocean the girl shielded her eyes and watched it fall. A few crabs scattered about near the shore, but otherwise the ocean was calm.

The trail to town was well worn, though she never saw many people or carts go across it. Coming to the bridge, she let her hand rest on the railing and looked over. Toby was stationed down below, his fishing pole out in the ocean. He was knee deep in water, having taken to hiding when he fished recently. He looked up and waved shyly at her before flicking the line.

Turning towards town, she made her way past the mayors office and up the hill. The school was silent, as most days went, but Gill was inside cleaning the desks. A large collie barked nearby, Gill had taken an interest in feeding it so it took a interest in guarding him.

Pushing the door open to the clinic the bell above the door rang loudly alerting the staff. Jin appeared, already out of his coat. "Akari!" He exclaimed, clearly more excited that she was relieving him then seeing her. "The list is on the wall if you need anythi-"

"Yes, yes. Go see her." She smiled as he rushed past, a hand nervously running through his hair while the other loosened his tie. Nodding at the old crone, Irene, who watched her like a hawk Akari moved to Jin's desk. The list was on the wall above it and she removed the clipboard from its peg silently. The only appointment today was for Bo. Looked like he dropped something on his foot and sprained it. Just a check-up nothing serious.

Flipping the next few pages she read through the list from the past week, liking to keep up with the villagers. Luna had come in for a cough, Julius thought he was about to die from some dust in the air, Owen smashed his shoulder in the caves. Not to much that was exciting. Everything was normal. Setting the clipboard down she sighed and looked over his desk. A few medical journals were propped up, some short reading he was probably doing. Her book, that she had taken to reading in order to actually help the people, was in his drawer. She pulled it out and flipped around in it. She needed to read up on anatomy again. She used to just agree with what the villagers thought they had but slowly she had begun to learn that they didn't know anything about anything.

Pulling out her bookmark she turned to the chapter on viral disease and sanitation practices.

* * *

Around 2:50 Jin walked into the clinic. His face was flushed and he looked a little crazy. Akari slowly closed her book as she saw him sprint over to Irene. "Quick I need you to grab all the medical supplies you have and get all your belongings into one bag!" The elderly woman looked at him wide eyed before her gaze flickered over to Akari's equal expression. "Go woman!" He yelled before running around the corner. He tore open his medical cabinet and began filling a bag with supplies. Akari watched as Irene quickly ran into the back and filled a bag, trusting in his words. Akari took a tentative step forward and reached out touching his shoulder. He turned quickly slapping her hand away before realizing it was her.

Licking her lips she began to voice her question but he beat her to it. "There is a wildfire that has taken over much of the farmland near Flute Fields. Anissa's father ran out to check and he returned covered in blood. There are these _things_," he spat the word, "that are out there killing the nearby villagers. They are burning the land so they can move through to our town and do the same. They have these flags with our Goddess on them hanging from a tree." He adjusted his glassed. "I have to get packed. You need to get yourself ready." He pushed past her and ran into the same room as Irene and began listing things he needed.

Akari felt her body shake. This wasn't real right? This was another nightmare she was having. Running out of the clinic, the book still clutched in her hand she saw the smoke. It was a black cloud shooting into the sky. The blue of the sky had turned to a purple and she could hear the others in town. They had gathered in the square it sounded like. Taking a last look behind her into the clinic, she rushed up the hill to the square. In the midst was Cain and Craig both talking at the same time. Perry stood by the church doors, his book clutched to his heart with his robes disheveled. Mira, who had more then likely been praying as well, looked on with an open mouth her face pale as the moon.

Hamilton finally pushed forward through the two men and held his hands up with Gill at his side. "What we need to do is plan. We have no forces here, we never had any need, so they would kill us instantly. We need to run home and grab what you can then head to the dock. We will all hop on the boat and get to safety."

"What if this is more than just here! What if they are waiting out on the ocean!?" Hayden yelled as he pulled his daughter Kathy closer.

"We can't abandon the Goddess!" Yelled Mira.

"What if we don't make it in time? How much time do we have?!" Screamed a hysterical Ruth.

Akari felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Luke standing with Owen and their families. Julius was running up the hill not far behind. All of them had bags over their shoulders, both Owen and Luke held their tools as if they were weapons.

"We need to plan," Owen yelled over the noise. Quickly the villagers turned to see him stand before Akari. "Now is not a time to panic. If you do you will die." A few people gasped but he pushed on. "They are here to destroy the Goddess pond. They will kill whoever gets in the way. They are zealots and heathens. Until we get to safety that is all that is needed to know." Looking behind him, he nodded at Luke. "We will meet no later than twenty minutes from now. Go home quickly and grab what you need and nothing more." He turned quickly and Akari rushed out of the way as the villagers surged after him. Mira looked tentatively at Perry before she too rushed after them. Julius met her at the hill and embarrassed her before handing her a bag. Tears in her eyes she hugged him again and they ran to the pier. Akari turned once more to see Craig, Carter, Hamilton and Gill all talking loudly.

Turning she ran at full speed to her farm. She passed clusters of people but paid them no mind as she ran. Sprinting over the bridge it flashed in her mind that this may be the last time she saw this beautiful place. _I just paid off my farm too._

Rounding up the hill she noticed her chickens were no where to be seen. They were on their own now. Throwing open her door she looked inside and tried to determine what had meaning or use to her. She grabbed her rucksack from the bedpost and checked to make sure her money pouch was inside. She then grabbed a few things of clothes, two tops one pair of jeans, and then she stood by her bed. A few photos on the wall watched her as she analyzed their worth to her. She took the one from her first harvest festival and stuffed it inside. She then grabbed her camera and put it in the bag. Turning to her kitchen she grabbed the tea box and some rice bags, all that she had. On the far wall were all the tools that Luke wasn't fixing. Her sickle and watering can. All her others tools were gone. Grabbing both she attached them to her bag on the small clasps meant for them. Chewing her lip she grabbed her extra work shoes and tapped her fingers on her arm in thought.

Food check. Photos check. Camera. Tools.

In a short list she didn't have much to her name. Stepping out of her farmhouse for possibly the last time she looked out towards the smoke. It was getting close. Pulling her camera out she focused and took one shot at the dark smoke then another of her poor farmhouse. Akari rushed over to the barn and unlocked the latch. Inside was a cow and a horse. Patting the cow on her hind quarters the old girl moved to the door on instinct. She would either die here or they would keep her for milk or meat. Not a good fate either way.

The horse looked down at her, his watery eyes conveying nothing. She ran a hand along his neck and pressed her forehead against his nose. He smacked his lips at her but nothing more. Tossing on the saddle and fastening it down quickly she could actually smell the burning trees now. The Witch in the woods was hopefully safe. She quickly pulled herself up on the saddle, her bag bouncing heavily. Kicking her feet the two took off towards town.

Her hair flying behind her Akari didn't look back. She didn't look at the burning trees. She didn't look at the dark sky or the still calm sea. She didn't look back.

* * *

As she dismounted, Bo ran up to her, a slight limp in his step. He rubbed the horses neck and noticed the tears in Akari's eyes. Wrapping his small arms around her he hugged her tight. Akari buried her face in his neck, enjoying the small calm in this thunderous storm.

Gill was standing on the plank with hands resting on his hips. Hamilton was on the deck, not looking at the people.

"We have limited room. Not everyone will be able to go with us." A cry of outrage sounded followed by the cries of some of the women and children. "Obviously mothers and children may board," he said pointing at Taylor and Ruth then at Chloe, Paolo and Bo. Bo quickly looked to his father who had his arms folded.

"Who says you can decide who goes!?" Bellowed Dale his face red. Taylor and Ruth both moved past Gill to board the ship, not looking at the others. Paolo moved near his father Ozzie and held his hand. Chloe looked to Owen and Ramsey her lip quivering.

"I am the order that we need!" Gill yelled as he stamped his foot. A very inappropriate time for a tantrum. Akari rubbing her horses nose as he continued. "We need just the people who can help us."

"We all can!" Yelled Kathy who was clutching her fathers arm both with large bags on their shoulders. Chase stepped forward and fisted his hand.

"You are not essential Gill! If you think you will help us you are mistaken!"

"Now is not the time to turn on one another!" Gill yelled back his voice quivering just a little.

"You did that for us when you said not all of us could go." Jake said as he comforted his sobbing wife Colleen.

Owen and Luke both came forward next. "We need to think rationally people," Owen yelled. Luke made his way through the crowd, patting people on the shoulders and heads and kissing the young ones foreheads. He pulled Akari into a hug before moving towards the plank. Pushing Gill aside he began to speak.

"I will be staying." He said plainly.

"Luke!" Bo and Dale yelled.

"Someone needs to fend them off so they don't follow us or hurt any of you. I will stay and anyone who wants to die with honor protecting your loved ones can stay too. I will make this easy for you." He held up his ax to the sky and closed his eyes. "The goddess wants me to help you in this way." His eyes were wet and Selena quickly charged up the plank to him. Her hand touching his arm she closed her red eyes briefly before turning them to the people.

"I will stay with this man who I love. I will fight by his side to the best of my skills." She flicked her wrist as she pulled a small blade form her thigh. She tossed it up and pointed it towards Gill. "Are you a coward who will not protect these women?" She hissed at him. The duo walked down the plank and stood near the lighthouse.

Phoebe quickly joined them, a hammer fastened in her hands. Her mother and father surged forward but she shook her head. She was destined for this, they would understand. Calvin quickly joined her, clasping her hand in his. His guitar was held to the side. She eyed it and laughed before offering an extra hammer she had. Mira walked up next, Perry at her side. She shook her head as Julian reached out to her. Tossing him a bag, filled with her prized possessions no doubt, she turned away.

Akari stood frozen. The remainder began to make their way on board, not having any objections from Gill who just stood by silently. Looking up towards the mountain she prayed to the Goddess. _Protect them, and protect us. _

* * *

The boat shot out like a rocket, Pascal yelling orders at his makeshift crew. Akari was posted in the cabin with him and Paolo. The young boy continuously looked towards the village with sad eyes. He would reply to Pascal but not even to his father when he came to check on him. It was traumatizing to rip a boy from his home, even for adults. Ruth stood by the railing holding her son tightly, her husband below deck. Anissa stood by Jin who was going through his bags keeping inventory. Owen stood off with Ramsey as they looked at the many maps that Pascal had provided. Luna stood off with Candace and their grandmother all huddled in a large blanket. The rest of the town was downstairs in the few rooms the ship provided.

"Akari?" Pascal said drawing her back. Shaking her head she turned to him trying her best to smile. He nodded at her in compassion. "You should go below deck, you always got sick on trips anyway." Akari nodded and stood slowly, placing the nautical book down. Paolo quickly took her seat and pulled it up next to the captain.

Closing the door quietly behind her Akari inhaled as the breeze pushed them on. Turning to see the mainland, now just a spot on the horizon, she held a hand to her heart as the dark smoke now just looked like the smoke of a fire going out while camping. They had left so many behind. Calvin and Pheobe. Luke and Selena. What of the Witch and Wizard? Had they stayed to help or simply fled? Turning towards Gill who stood on the edge with his dog she felt a throbbing in her heart she rarely felt. She hated him in this moment. Not only because he said that someone would need to stay, but also because he didn't even think he could be one of them.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose she made her way below deck. Kathy looked up from her spot next to Maya and Chase, her hair a mess and her face wet. Maya was openly bawling and Chase awkwardly pat at her back. Renee stood not to far off, her hands tugging at her dress. Her mother and father were standing next to Toby talking quietly. The man had opened his eyes, their darkness making him look sad. Julius tugged at a stray lock of hair while gazing into the bag Mira had tossed to him.

Licking her lips, Akari walked to the far wall that was mostly vacant. Leaning against the wood she closed her eyes and embraced the gentle rocking of the ship. Her bag was on the floor near Craig who bent over and brought it to her. "Thanks," she said quietly placing it by her feet. He removed his hat, bending it in his hands. "Craig? Are you ok?"

"I saw them you know," he said his eyes big. "Those _people...things _were just singing as they burned things. There were people just being killed and they _sang _out against our Goddess." He closed his eyes, his hat shaking. "I am sorry to trouble you," he said as he walked away. Akari watched him go. The whole village was tired and she realized that they didn't know where they were going. More than likely Pascal would stop at Toucan Island and get Samson and Sue.

That seemed logical. So they would stop and talk to them, see if they would join them or figure out what to do next. Would they go back? Where would they go from here? Did Pascal know? Did Hamilton or Gill? Rubbing her eyes she looked over at one of the rooms. Looking around the door frame she saw it empty and quickly tossed her bag near the bed and sat down on the overly firm mattress. Inhaling deeply she slowly let the breath out then decided she needed sleep.

* * *

Samson and Sue knew something was wrong the moment the ship docked and people poured out onto the beach. The children took to running about, not yet aware of the severity of what had happened. Hamilton and Gill approached the couple and Sue instantly paled. The couple exchanged a look as the Mayor of what once was Castanet told them their story. Samson turned his eyes to the mainland, now just a small dot with a line above it. "We knew something was wrong. The ocean feels wrong." He gestured for them to move into the main house after him.

A few people stayed on board, not ready to leave. Akari walked along the plank, her back hurting from her nap. Shading her eyes she looked up to the sky that suddenly looked as it had earlier that day. She couldn't believe this was the same day. It was around six pm, but on the island the sun didn't set till close to 9. Her stomach rumbled and she realized she had yet to eat that day. Her tea that morning had been all her poor stomach had been given. Sniffing the air she found her way into the island shop. Sue motioned her in, already standing at the stove cooking. "Need to feed everyone," she mumbled as she added some spice to the soup.

"Would you like help?" Akari asked gently. When Sue shrugged Akari moved to the vegetables on the cutting board and began to cut. After a few minutes of silence Samson yelled from the other room and Sue looked up sharply.

"Did," she closed her eyes gathering her strength. "Did Selena stay behind?"

"Yes," Akari told her not looking into her eyes.

"I see," She sighed heavily then squared her shoulders. "Well she is a strong girl. If anyone has a chance its her and that boy." Looking around, she bit her lip briefly. "Can you handle this for a bit?" Akari nodded, though she had no idea what she was doing, and watched the worried mother walk away.

She was lucky because at that moment Chase and Maya walked through. Chase moved into the kitchen, after banning Maya back outside, and pulled his shirt down. "I left my damned apron on the island. I don't know how I forgot it." He mumbled before taking over the fish that Sue had been seasoning. "Can you get out the spices and the potatoes?" Akari looked around lost. She found the spices in the cabinet but was at a loss for the potatoes.

"Um...I can't find them?"

Chase sighed deeply. "Look around outside for something then? Anything that can add to this. We have a lot of food to cook and not a lot of time. We are going to be here overnight at the least. See if Toby has caught any fish and bring them back?" He quickly turned back to gutting the fish and checking on the soup.

Akari nodded, she would look for Yolanda too and send her in to help. Passing through the doorway to the main lobby, she heard Sue's sharp voice as she addressed Gill.

"You are fools," she hissed. "You knew about it and didn't stop it?!"

Akari felt her heart skid to a stop and pressed herself against the wall. _What?_

"We didn't know for sure," Gill protested his voice low. "We heard rumors and a few cities requested aid. We are a peaceful town! We don't even have police! How did we know that they would target us?"

"They are traitors to the Goddess. They turned many centuries ago," Samson said in mellow tones.

Hamilton spoke up. "They had never shown any indication that they would come to our holy site. It was always about the temples in the past."

"What century is this?" Sue whispered. "That they go around like barbarians and-" She cut off with a sigh. "What's done is done. We need to make plans," Akari heard a drawer open and something heavy fall onto the table. "This is the map of the known world. Here we are," she heard the paper move, "here is Flowerbud village, the origin of the Goddess, and here is Mineral Town." She shuffled the paper again. "These are the sacred woods, and here is the dark ocean. The city of the Goddess rest here," the paper shook loudly. "I think your best bet is to go there." Samson agreed verbally and Gill 'humphed' in response. "Do you plan to ever take back our home? To go back for them?"

"At this moment it is illogical." Gill said automatically.

"Not to say we won't someday," Hamilton quickly shot in. "Just at this time," he sighed, "we don't have the security. We had too many civilians who had no defenses to save them. The people who stood a chance were Owen, Luke maybe the farmers. Who knows." Hamilton sat down, the couch making a noise in protest. "We will stay here for the night, maybe another. We need to get our minds together and talk to them. No more decisions on our own Gill." She heard Gill began to speak but Hamilton stopped him. "No Gill. They have a say in this. It is their lives and family." The group grew quiet and Akari took it as a sign to leave. Going the other way, she mulled over the conversation she had just heard.

The sun was still bright and Akari stood, taking a moment to adjust. The children ran about, other than Bo who sat with Toby and Dale on the beach fishing. Akari walked over to them, trying to decide what to say. Toby looked up, a small bucket of fish already next to him. Dale turned his eyes to her and smiled a truly sad smile. "I'm glad you came," Dale told her. Bo nodded as well as he tugged his line. "I'm happy Luke followed his heart, I just wish I had had more time to know it." He shook his head and returned to fishing.

"I'll, um, take this and be back in a moment," Akari said taking the bucket. Seeing Yolanda she rushed over to her and asked her to help Chase. The woman smiled and took the bucket with her to the house. Akari stood there and looked around at all the people. Anissa and Jin were collecting the herbs that grew here, her parents and Irene both sitting in the shade. Ramsey and Owen were gazing into the distance, towards the home they had left. A few still lingered on the boat and Akari decided to head up the hill, to the overlook that looked the opposite way of the island. On her way she gathered a few bananas and pineapples as she maneuvered her way throw the woods. As she climbed higher the trees grew thicker and taller till she had to find the path. The cry of a panda sounded nearby and Akari soon found herself at the cliff edge. She sat down with the fruit she had found and gazed at the sun as it began to move lower. It was still only about 7 but she could feel the chill start to set in.

A rustling behind her made her jump and she spotted the bright red hair of the smith. Owen nodded at her as he approached the cliff. Standing next to her he tilted his head and smiled at her. "Crazy day huh?" He said awkwardly. Akari nodded, a very small smile on her lips. "I, um, how are you doing?"

"The hardest part was leaving my horse." She shook her head and ran her thin fingers through her hair. "I think you and Renee would understand more than anyone how hard that was."

"Don't worry," he said his hand awkwardly resting on her shoulder. "Someday we will go back. We will go back and take our home back."

"We don't even know if it is gone really." Akari said turning her face up to his. He nodded before shifting his gaze to the ocean. "They only wanted to destroy the Goddess pond and tree." She whispered as a breeze blew past.

"Do you think we would have let them? They were burning the land nearby, Craig saw them _murder_ people. They wouldn't have only destroyed the pond. They would have destroyed us with it. We represent what they hated, what they wish to kill." He shook his head, his hand falling away and forming a fist. "We just have to make plans."

"I think we are going to the City of the Goddess," Akari said, moving her hands up to rub at her arms. "Sue was talking to Hamilton and Gill about it. We could probably call for sanctuary from them." She looked up to see his face harden.

"That is a far way away. It will take months and months to get there." He sighed, his shoulders sinking low. Sitting down on the ground he pat the spot next to him and Akari sat next to him. "Will you be okay?" He asked again.

"I don't have the connection with that land the way you all did." Akari said honestly. "I'm not saying I didn't love it, but it wasn't as much my home as it was for you all. I never had family there, I didn't see the land grow."

"Akari, we are all a family now." He said simply. Wrapping his arm around her he hugged her close. "Even if it doesn't feel like it, we are all in this together now."

* * *

The group met that night as Sue and Samson set out long benches on the beach. They had eaten the food and many of them still craved more. Luckily, the island was covered in fruit and some fish so they added some more. Akari sat next to Bo and Dale and braced herself. Gill and Hamilton were fidgeting nearby with their maps and she knew what was coming. Pulling the blanket closer, she edged closer to Bo who was also shivering. Offering to share the warmth he edged up next to her and she hugged him to her. Samson came up to them and patted Dale on the back, the two men sharing the sadness of losing their children.

"Ok, everyone quiet down," Gill started. A few boo's were sent his way and Hamilton quickly took over.

"Now, now." He chided. "We don't need to fall apart like this. Now more than ever we need to stand strong."

Sighing loudly Owen stood from his bench and moved to stand by Gill. "Everyone quiet." He said loudly. "We need to plan things out. For all we know the enemy is moving quickly towards us."

"What enemy?" Maya asked in a squeak.

"We don't really know," Sue said as she joined the head of the group. "What we do know is that we need to distance ourselves and fast." She tugged her husband in their direction "We can make plans as we go, figure things out. But we can't sit here waiting."

"What if they are holding their own over there," Dale barked. "What if my son is still alive just waiting on us to re-appear."

"When they decided to stay they knew they were in it for the long haul. If they do survive they will be hiding. It's a big place, they can handle themselves if they don't die." Gill said harshly.

Akari knew he said these things to keep everyone on the same train of thought, but he did so very negatively. As a ripple of anger flared through the group she felt Bo shrug out of the blanket and stand. "They stayed so we could be safe and get away. We should honor them in this and do what they wanted."

The group grew quiet as the young boy rubbed the tears from his cheeks. "I refuse to let him die in vain." He said before turning to his father and hugging him tight.

"That is why we have made a plan. We need to stick to it and we just may make it." Gill pulled out the map and showed everyone their current location. Explaining to them about the city of the Goddess and their plan to claim sanctuary Gill let the group fall into a contemplative silence.

Akari was relieved when everyone agreed to stick together, even Sue and Samson would join them. "We need to gather everything we can, even the beds from the houses here." Hamilton said. "We will leave tomorrow night if we can."

The group broke up, some going to the ship to sleep and the couples going to the bungalow to enjoy the last good night that they would experience for some time. Akari found herself sharing her room and bed with Maya and Kathy, all trying to squeeze in. All night Maya sniffled and Kathy eventually sighed heavily and got up. "Maya come on lets get a drink. Akari are you awake?" Kathy whispered.

"Yeah," she replied following them out. The snores of the others mixed in with some crying. Akari clutched the rail as they ascended the stairs and the waves rocked them. "Hey guys?" The two girls turned to her both looking exhausted. "It's going to be ok," it was all she could offer but it caused both to smile at her.

"Come on, lets get something to drink while we can." With that they grabbed a bottle of alcohol and wondered onto the beach all taking long drinks. Kathy sighed and fell back hard on the sand. "Do you think they are alive?"

"Who?" Maya said with a sniff.

"Any of them that stayed behind."

"I'm sure they are," Akari said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I want to believe you," Kathy said.

"I will," Maya said rubbing her eyes. "I refuse to believe they wouldn't make it."

The three girls looked out to the calming waves. "As long as we stick together," Kathy said letting the conversation end.

Akari looked over at the two girls and realized that as much as she wanted to believe it, she didn't know if that was true.

* * *

**A/N: So there we go chapter one! R&R all thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. Character development stories are my favorites!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Green**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The stain wasn't coming out. Akari looked hard at the shirt resting on her lap and glared at the stain as if it would magically remove the abomination. Grabbing the pink shirt in frustration she tossed it behind herself onto the bed and sighed. Running a hand through her hair she looked out the small round window that graced the room she shared with two other girls and wished desperately that they would hurry and arrive at the city. She had been lucky and gotten the bed to herself but the others had a bunk-bed they had to share which they had pulled on board after they left Tucan Island. They were all unlucky though because Kathy snored like she was drowning.

They had been at sea for almost a month and a half now and the days were beginning to run together. A party had been formed, consisting of Kathy, Owen, Gill and Bo, and they had taken off to a small island not to far from the ships current locations. They had spotted it at the beginning of the day and instantly everyone wanted to go, but they only needed people with skills. Kathy had an ability to find food anywhere, Owen was strong so he could get through any obstacles they faced, Gill was the _leader_ and Bo was the Luke of the group now.

Akari hadn't wanted to stay behind, but as a farmer she had nothing to offer them in form of assistance. She might have been able to spot some plants, but that was the end of her skill set.

A loud knock sounded and Akari looked up as Maya slipped in. "Hiya!" She said cheerfully as she grabbed her bag from her bed. Bouncing down onto the bed Maya rummaged through her bag until she found a jar of spices. "Ah-ha!" She said pulling it out and kissing it. "Me and Chase are going to make something special tonight. Even if they don't bring back anything good we still need to celebrate." She placed her bag back on the bed and looked over at Akari. "Are you ok Akari? You've been really quiet the past few days."

"I am Maya, thanks." She smiled at her with her brightest smile. "I am getting seasick or something I think. I really need to get off this boat!"

"Oh no," Maya placed her finger under her chin and looked up. "I think Jin still has some medicine for seasickness, you should ask him! And soon we will get to this City of the Goddess; so you know, chin up! If you need me I'll be in the kitchen all day!" Turning quickly her pink dress swished around her and she fluttered out. Akari looked at it jealously. Maya somehow had kept her clothing so clean and nice. How was it possible? All Akari did was sit around and read some books she found. She was less active then Maya yet she got dirtier. The young woman worked in a kitchen for Goddess' sake!

The door clicked shut and Akari turned her head back towards the window. They group as a whole still had meetings every few days to keep updates on their location and their thoughts on the events. Hamilton and Gill still mostly controlled the meetings but Owen was slowly becoming the new figurehead for them. Most of the villagers just needed to talk about the events and anything they would have witnessed. They wanted to talk about the ones left behind and what the future may hold. This had caused the meetings to break into more and more fighting lately, last nights meeting had ended with Owen punching Gill in the face when they got to the subject of the villagers futures. It had quickly disbanded after that.

Akari always thought that Owen was more gentle and mellow then that, but recent events seemed to have changed him. Akari had gotten nicked in the fight last night, a chair had gotten turned over and it hit her in the face. Jin and Anissa were quick to assist her but it had been a blow to both Owen and Gill that they let a woman get hurt because of their squabble. Owen had apologized that night after the others had fallen asleep. Gill had yet too.

Akari was one of the few left who hadn't seemed to pick a side yet. Most of the villagers still supported Gill and Hamilton and a few were starting to trust Owen more so. Akari thought it was silly. They were stuck on a ship going towards a destination that still was a ways off. They just needed to get through the voyage then they could bicker all they wanted.

Owen explained to her that since they left the village it didn't mean that leadership just carried over like that. They needed someone who could help them at the time and in this situation and he wasn't satisfied with how Gill and Hamilton were handling it. They weren't leaders of their lives, just of the town that they had lost. Gill still tried to organize their days and most didn't take kindly to that. Hamilton was just letting it happen. A few times Hamilton would step up and tell his son no or try to help him but usually he just did nothing.

Hamilton had apologized to Akari a few days into their journey, saying his son was just trying to help but wasn't sure how. Akari understood that, she was sort of the same in that sense. Gill was just doing what he thought was right. But so was Owen.

A bell rang outside from the deck and Akari stood slowly. The party was returning and everyone was running out to meet them and to see the things the group had found. Moving her eyes away from the window she looked down at the shirt with the stain and sighed deeply. There was nothing she could do to save it.

* * *

Owen and Gill seemed to fight for the right to board first, leaving Bo and Kathy to struggle out of the rocking boat. Gill held a few books in his hand and Owen had a bag full of food and another full of wood. Kathy moved over to stand with her father, after struggling out of her before waving her hand for Akari to join her. "Wait till you hear what we found," Kathy whispered. Hayden looked down at Akari and smiled before patting her back. He had taken to acting fatherly to all the younger people in the group. Especially Akari because she had no blood family. A story she had drunkenly told him one night on board.

"How's the eye?" He asked her. The chair had hit her right on the nerve and now she had a blackish brown ring around her swollen eye.

"It hurts," Akari said before turning to the two men who wanted attention and lightly touching her eyebrow above the bruise.

"We found lots of food-"

"We found information-"

They glared at one another before Owen stepped back to let Gill go first.

"Thank you," Gill said lifting his chin. "We found an old abandoned village on the island, it didn't look to be more then a few decades old. Inside I found lots of books, some shrines to the Goddess and some maps. The shrine had been defaced, the Goddess' beautiful face had been cleaved off. I have a theory that these people are from a group much bigger then we thought," he sat the books down at his feet and picked up a smaller one. Opening it up he turned it to the group.

The image was of men with dark skin and red eyes, banners above them and death all around. The background was filled with fire and Akari felt a shiver go up her spine. How long had these people been around?

Craig muttered something and his wife Ruth quickly clung to him.

"We have much to learn from these books. If anyone wishes to assist me you know where to find me."

Owen coughed as he stepped up holding up his bag. "On a happier not I found lots of food!"

The children quickly ran up to him grabbing bananas and some pineapples followed by Yolanda who quickly took the rest, before the children grabbed it all, and carried it off to the kitchen. "Tonight we have a nice dinner planed," Chase said as he wiped his hands on the apron he had grabbed from the ship."It should be done close to sunset, I'll ring the bell when it's ready."

The group slowly began to disperse and Kathy grabbed Akari's arm and yanked her to the rails. Bo ran over when he saw the two and joined their quiet conversation. "While we were there me and Bo found a few things," Kathy said opening up the bag she had been hiding at her side. Inside was a few rocks all with animal faces on them. One was a cat, another a mouse, then there was a cow and a chicken. The bag was full of animal faces. Reaching in deep Kathy pulled out a small statue of the Goddess. It wasn't the same face as the one they knew but it was the Goddess for sure. Akari took it and gently ran her thumb over the face. "We found a basement under one of the huts and found lots of this stuff. Gill didn't find it worthy of keeping but we did." Kathy rummaged around more and pulled out a small bowl and handed it to Bo before looking deeper into the bag.

"Look Akari," Bo said holding up the bowl. All around the edges it depicted a cycle of life. Or at least that is what Akari thought it looked like. Running her hand along it she felt the ridges and an odd sensation filled her.

"Huh," she muttered. Bo nodded and handed the small bowl back to Kathy who had started to pull out all the rocks. The group picked through them before deciding to give most of them to the children. If anything it would cheer them up.

Chloe and Taylor both exclaimed happily when they saw them, quickly gathering up their favorites. Paolo glanced at them and waited for them to leave before he fished around the bag for a few. Even Toby wound up grabbing one or two from the box. Luna of course had to have all the cute ones left and Candace grabbed one as well. Akari and Kathy settled into their cabin a few hours later and both grabbed at their stomachs. One thing about being on a ship all the time was being hungry a lot and then trying to hold it down. The waves had gotten more fierce at night and most of the villagers had problems with it.

Kathy was in the process of setting up a small shrine in the corner of the room when a knock sounded on the door. Owen poked his head in and sheepishly walked in. Akari glanced at Kathy who also looked embarrassed and took it as a signal to leave.

"I think I'm going to take a look at those books Gill brought...unless you needed something Owen?"

"Oh, uh, it's ok I'll just chat with Kathy," he said turning red around his ears. Akari nodded and left the two alone with a small smile on her face. Heading around the corner she rushed up the stairs and onto the deck. Even in all this madness everyone seemed to still be hooking up.

Anissa and Jin obviously had begun before the incident. Kathy and Owen were very subtle but Akari shared a room with the woman. Renee and Toby, like before, spent a lot of time fishing but for the two of them that was intimate. Luna and Gill were back and forth. Gill was so stressed right now that anytime Luna put anything out there he redirected her, only to have her scream at him and the rest of the world. Julius and Candace were still awkward as ever. Any move he made sent her ten steps away but it was the way of their relationship. Maya and Chase of course had an odd relationship. He always acted like he hated her, couldn't stand her. Yet in all the mess her bubbly attitude seemed to be just what he needed to keep him from spiraling into depression.

Who was left? Akari was.

Sure there were older men on board but none that took her fancy. Hayden had made passes a few nights while she sat with them down below drinking before he decided she was like a daughter to him. Even Simon had made a move a time or two but he was married.

Akari inhaled deeply and let the sea breeze cover her. Gill was in the captains cabin with his father more then likely and Akari _did _want to look at the books. Eying the empty horizon she approached the door. As she lifted her hand to knock she heard a loud crash inside. Opening the door quickly she found Gill standing in the middle of the room with a broken vase on the floor. Why Pascal had vases on his ship she could never guess.

"Oh," she said as Gill stared angrily at the wall, the broken vase littered around the base. Growing pale at seeing her he quickly adjusted his stance from angry to stick straight. He ran a hand through his long hair, that he had stopped trimming, and sighed.

"I'm sorry you saw that, I'm just very tired," he mumbled taking a slight bow. "And I'm sorry for the last night; I should have said something earlier then now," he finally said. Looking up at her he saw the sad smile on her face and his eyebrows furrowed. "Did you come for the books?" He gestured behind him on the mat they used as a bed and Akari nodded. "Ok."

"Last night wasn't your fault," Akari said as she sat down on the other side of him. He had picked up a book and his finger stilled over a few words. As far as Akari could see it was gibberish to her. "Everyone has high tension right now and we just want to get where we are going. Pascal keeps saying he will stop for gas at the nearest stop but who knows when that will be, or if we will make it. We have been living off of rice and fish for so long..." Akari heard her belly rumble and placed her hand on it. "We are all just so tired."

Gill reached around the mat and pulled his rucksack closer. Pulling out two bananas he handed her one. "I think there is more to it," he said as he handed her a book as well.

"Owen?" She speculated as she opened the book and bit into the banana.

"Others too. I just want people to know I want to help," he said with a heavy sigh. "It's hard to control people like this."

"Control?"

"I mean help," he replied. The two sat in silence for a while flipping through the books. "Do you know this language?" He asked her.

"No, but the pictures are sort of self-explanatory."

"I remember seeing a little of this as a child, my mother was obsessed with the Goddess and always had me and father at church and at the pond and shrine. Once before it shut down she took us to the mountain top to see the Kings Throne." Akari looked up. Gill had never mentioned his mother before, let alone his life before her death.

"Did you see this language at some point?"

"I think so, or at least it isn't unfamiliar to me. I don't know what it says though." Tossing his hair around his shoulder he rubbed the bridge to his nose trying to fight off his headache. "Being at sea has been rough," he admitted. "I've been sick more then I want to admit."

Akari tilted her head trying to think of any time while on board that he had been sick. She couldn't. This entire time he had looked healthy and strong. He was hiding it from the others.

"I bet Owen just wants to help you, you just act like you can do everything on your own," she said after he sat up straight again.

"I don't agree." Gill told her, his harsh eyes glancing at her.

"Oh, ok," Akari turned back to the book and heard him shift.

"I didn't mean to offend, but I really don't think he wants to help me. I think he thinks he knows better."

The two sat silently for a few minutes before a loud knock sounded on the door. Before Gill could voice anything Luna barged in slamming the door behind her. She wore a dark red dress with far to much lace for Akari's taste and her hair was in a high ponytail. Of all the people Luna was the only one to mostly pack clothing.

"Gill we-" She grew silent as she eyed Akari. The two weren't too close together but that didn't mean Luna didn't think so. Gill was maybe a good foot away.

"Luna can I help you? Akari came in to offer to help me go through books," he said dismissively before flipping to another page and ignoring her. Luna huffed and stood by the door awkwardly before stomping over and sitting right next to Gill. He shot her a look and moved over closer to Akari, more then likely doing the opposite of what Luna wanted, and handed her a book. Luna eyed the tome distastefully before rubbing her fingers along the binding.

"What have you discovered so far Gilly?"

He rolled his eyes at her nickname but a small smile tugged on his lips. "Not much, mostly that we don't speak the language. It would have been very beneficial to have Perry with us."

"We all had to make choices," Luna whispered before opening the book. "Are you looking for something specific?"

"Nope," Gill said with a sigh. "Just looking for now."

"Oh," Luna said before turning her sharp eyes to the book.

The trio sat in awkward silence for hours before the dinner bell rang.

* * *

Dinner was again mostly fish and rice but tonight they had plenty of fruit to go around too. Akari sat next to Irene and Jin. The large tables had been pulled out and two long rows both crowded with benches sat out. Akari's table consisted of Jin, Irene, Anissa, Ruth, Craig, Taylor, Bo, Dale, Owen and Kathy. The rest sat at the table across from them. Maya and Chase both were doing the serving and Yolanda sat at the head of the other table like a queen. She had done well after all. Hayden had begun to drink along with Owen and Ramsey and the mood was very festive.

Akari ate most of her fish but pushed the rest away as her stomach began to protest. She just couldn't keep anything down on the sea. Irene tilted her head in Akari's direction and chided her for not eating it all. "In this time especially, at least give it to the children." Bo quickly took the food she offered and ate it far to quickly. Akari sat quietly listening to the people around her gossip and talk. The talk of the night was of the trip to the island. They had sailed on since then but it was still exciting to know they were moving. Pascal told them it may take another month at the speed they were going but the group seemed fine with that. An actually idea of how long it would take was much better then none at all.

This night the ship rocked more than usual and Akari kept gripping the side of the table roughly with her fingers. Pacal and Paolo both looked up at the sky with worried glances and after ten minutes they excused themselves to correct the ships turn. A few people glanced after them worried but turned back to their meals before to long. Akari followed the two with her eyes and she could catch the distinct smell of rain in the air. They all sat under the deck but she could almost feel the wind. One part of being a farmer was knowing when rain was coming. Excusing herself and wished Irene a good night Akari quickly rushed to the deck. The waves looked harsh and the wind was causing the sail to snap around. Holding her hair in her hand to keep it out of her face she turned towards Pascal who was snapping orders to Paolo. The little boy rushed past Akari, a scared look in his eye, and ran down the stairs.

They were about to go through a storm. Pascal rushed over to Akari and yelled at her to return below deck. Nodding she quickly turned around and went below, the wind pushing at her heels as she went. Right as she took a few steps some rain splattered her hair. Paolo was standing on a chair yelling at everyone to tie things down. The food was left on their plates forgotten as many people stood and searched for their children and loved ones before rushing to their rooms. Akari felt a sharp pain in her head and clutched at her forehead as she leaned against the wall. Kathy caught sight of her and rushed over. "Akari?" She looked around for Jin but found him to already have run to his room to try and preserve the supplies. "Damn," she muttered before pulling Akari to her. "Lets get to the room okay?" The two stumbled along the corridor and nearly fell into the room as a rough wave hit the ship. Maya was already inside going through her bag.

"Can you believe it?" Maya whispered as she turned to them. Her face was red and her eyes wide. Akari had never seen her look so fearful before. The window they all shared showed a very scary sea that looked like an old painting in the lighthouse. Kathy sat Akari on the bed and squatted down at her feet. "Oh no!" Maya exclaimed seeing Akari's pained face. "Was it my cooking?" She whispered rubbing her bottom lip with her fingers.

"My head really hurts," Akari said as she placed her forehead on her knees as she scooted back on her bed. The other two exchanged a glance before leaving her. Kathy grabbed things from the small desk they shared and her and Maya began to talk quickly.

"I have to go help Owen, I'm sure he will try and help Pascal somehow."

"I'll save the food!" Maya exclaimed in response. The two girls nodded with smiles.

"Try to relax," Kathy told Akari as the two rushed out. Akari watched them go and shuddered as another shot of pain went through the back of her head.

"How?" Akari asked the empty cabin. The small light in the ceiling swung back and forth with the waves and Akari had to shut her eyes.

She quickly realized it was the wrong thing to do as her dinner crept up and she vomited down the side of her bed. After a few dry heaves she shakily got off her bed and stumbled over to her rucksack. It was as if her mind was being taken over because she quickly dug around her bag and made room for the Goddess statue in the corner. Grabbing it she placed it between some clothes and covered it with her stain shirt, giving it a purpose. Looking into the room she grabbed her blanket and some candles from the desk and left the room.

It wasn't until she was on the deck that she became self aware. Bo was at her left tugging her arm and yelling through the wind. Akari blinked and turned to him her head suddenly clear. The wind was too violent. The waves were too strong. They were not going to make it.

Kathy was yelling and Owen who sat on the mast pulling on some ropes ignored her. Kathy's hair was flying quickly beside her and her body was now drenched. Kathy quickly grabbed a rope that had fallen and began to climb up to him, continuing to try to yell over the wind. Pascal had opened the window to his cabin and was yelling to Toby who was at the helm. Toby caught sight of Bo and Akari and briefly his eyes grew wide. Yelling something back at Pascal the two watched as Pascal looked at them and obviously swore.

"Bo!" Akari yelled through the wind. "Warn the others, the ship is going to get hit hard! We need to get to them to the lifeboats!" Bo quickly understood and ran back, his limp suddenly returning. Akari took one last glance at Owen and Kathy before running into the cabin she knew Gill to be in. Inside he was already packing his bag, the books being shoved in violently. He caught sight of her rucksack and nodded in understanding.

"We have to hurry! The island we went to this morning is still close enough to get to!" He yelled as a huge wave struck the side sending the two falling into the far wall. Akari shook from the strain on her body but picked herself up before Gill could. He shook his head, blond hair sticking to his face, and reached for his bag. "I pray to the Goddess we live through this!" He yelled as they left the cabin. He grabbed the edge of Akari's blanket and the two made their way to Kathy and Owen.

"Kathy!" Akari yelled. "KATHY!" It was no use though, the girl couldn't hear her over the wind. Removing her bag and handing it to Gill Akari turned to the post and began to climb. Every few feet her hands slipped and she clung to the metal spikes used to climb before continuing up. Eventually she got close enough to get the attention of both Owen and Kathy. They turned to each other before Owen shook his head. Kathy seemed to yell at him something Akari couldn't hear and soon Kathy moved to be closer to Akari. The two made there way to the base and at the bottom Kathy looked up at Owen with puffy eyes.

"He is staying! I can't leave him here!" She yelled as her hands rubbed her freezing arms. She looked almost frozen. "I'll talk to Pascal and Toby for you, see what they say!" Akari nodded and moved back to Gill and took her bag back.

Bo had gathered a group on the deck now consisting of Dale, Hayden, Simon, Colleen, Ramsey, Chloe, Barbara, Shelly, Julius and Candace. Ozzie ran up the deck shortly after the group appeared and rushed to help Toby. Toby and Kathy were both yelling but it looked like he would be staying. The group she brought with her was mostly people considered to be invalids of the ship. Skilled in ways that weren't currently needed.

They only had three life boats. Holding four to five people each there was still no way everyone could make it. Feeling the pain in her head again Akari turned to Gill. He was their leader, he needed to lead.

The fact that Luna wasn't there must have frazzled him because Akari found herself yelling at them. "Get on the boats and we will head out. Gill says there is land not to far from here and at most we can stay the night so the people that know what they are doing wont worry about us! Go now!" She yelled motioning towards the small boats. As they all gathered on board Luna came running and nearly jumped off ship to get on board, Gill finally looked aware again.

As the three boats hit water Akari had to fight to control the motor. Ramsey yelled towards her to cut the motor and to use the oars, the motor would only hurt their survival chances here. Akari and Gill both took oars and began to row as quickly and with as much strength as they could.

* * *

It was morning before they finally found land.

The sea had refused to rest until late into the night and by then Gill was worried they had strayed to far off course, which they had. The three parties landed and emptied out of the boats onto the shore. The beach was mostly rocks and broken branches showing that the island had been hit with a storm too. The girls mostly stayed on the boats but Akari joined the men who had started to look around. She found herself with Julius, Dale and Ramsey who were looking into the trees. "We want to find a tree tall enough to look for the ship," Dale told her as they walked. "So far these are all too short or they were damaged during the storm,"

Julius sighed dramatically and began to fan himself before falling in step with Akari. "How are you holding up?" He asked her in his sweet voice. Akari always blushed around him, not knowing how to interact with such an interesting man. In their time at sea he had pulled his hair back into a band and the color had started to fade in his bright highlights. After the first few windy days he had tossed his earrings too. Slowly he was starting to look like a manly man. Other than the purple hair and lipstick that is.

"I'm ok, I've been getting really sick lately but maybe some time on land will help that," she replied hopefully. Julius nodded with that smile of his and turned his attention upwards. He was another one that had brought more clothing then the rest. How he and Luna didn't get along better Akari couldn't understand.

"Ah!" Dale yelled as he rushed forward. Ramsey ran after him but Akari and Julius took their time. "This will do!" He quickly pulled some gloves from his pocket and pulled out a rod similar to Akari's. He pushed the small button on the side and the Axe flipped open. He swung it and attached himself to the tree before he began to climb up.

The group waited at the base taking in the surrounding area as he climbed. The woods were very thin and most trees didn't seem to grow more then ten feet. Ramsey was studying the rocks at their feet and made a 'Hmmm' sound as he shuffled through them. "Interesting," he mumbled to himself. Julius took that moment to join him at their feet looking at the rocks. Whatever it was they both found it interesting. Akari, feeling useless, shifted her rucksack on her back and walked around the trees.

"Don't get lost," Ramsey yelled to her.

"Ok!" She yelled back having no intention of doing anything of the sort.

The woods thinned out more as she kept walking and soon she found more grass and plant life poking up. She noticed a few herbs she knew, which she made a point of gathering, and she then started to notice something extraordinary.

Fugue Mushrooms literally covered the area. Picking up a few and inspecting them she inhaled the sharp scent and felt more at home now then she had all month. The forest near her farm had a few of these and on many occasions the witch and wizard had been caught fighting over them. The memory of them caused her chest to tighten. No one knew where they were or if they were ok. She had asked all the villagers and not one had seen either of them that day. More then likely, they had said, the wizard was asleep and the witch was a frog lost in the swamp.

Akari clutched the mushroom to herself tightly before putting it in her bag. Being sure to not let it touch her herbs she stood and made her way through the woods. As she went she noticed the mushrooms grew bigger and bigger until finally, at the entrance to the woods stood one as big as her farmhouse. She stood before it humbled by the size and horrified that it existed. Pulling out her camera she quickly took a shot of it wanting to prove this existed. Looking around the mushroom she noticed woods grew dark and thick, unlike what she had just walked through, but she felt a strange tug on her body to go into it. Taking one last glance behind her she walked into the woods, her hands clutched together, and her mind going blank.

* * *

**Chapter two end! R and R please! Input makes me so so happy. :) Also props to my first reviewer Ulyss!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Green**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The forest was a great place for hiding, if that was what you were looking for. The trees grew so close together that their branches blocked out most of the sun so that only a few rays of light filtered through. The forest floor was overgrown with moss that sagged every time you stepped in it and then, briefly after, sprang back into shape removing the trace of your existence. The birds grew loud as you made your way through, their squawking so loud it was the only sound other then the rare wind that blew through. There were roots sticking up near most trees ready to trip and impede any intruders and sometimes the moss grew over holes that people fell into.

Deeper into the woods, if you were to venture further, sat a small house made out of a giant mushroom. If you didn't know it was there you wouldn't see it for the witch inside cast a spell to hide away inside. Not long ago she had fled to this forest, afraid for her life. A month or so prior she had been visited by the Wizard, which was always alarming, and had been warned about an attack heading their way.

Both the Witch and the Wizard had found peace and solace in the land of Castanet had been relatively free of war and hate. Both the Witch and Wizard had been hunted, accused, battled, and almost killed in many places before but at Castanet the worst thing was that the villagers were afraid of them, but the peaceful people would never do anything to harm them. It made the Witch feel sort of bad for not warning them.

Placing her hat on her head the Witch rubbed her eyes to get all the sleepers out and then turned to her mirror to look at herself for imperfections. The mushroom she lived in had initially given her a head ache so now she had a small pot of water and oranges boiling throughout the day. Her mushroom home smelled amazing now! Tossing her hair to the side she ruffled her skirt then pouted. Who did she have to impress anyway? She had not seen the Wizard since they parted ways a few days ago and now she was truly on her own. At lest in Castanet she had villagers to run to if anything dire or boring happened.

Turning to her book of spells the Witch turned a few pages to settle into her daily habit of reading through the book. The Wizard had left it with her, telling her that the past years in the forest had caused her to lose some skill, which he said was already horrible to begin with, and she should read it. It was meant for children hundreds of years ago, and at first she had been offended, but now reading through it she noticed that many skills she should have had had never been taught to her as a child. The Witch had gained her abilities when she was older, early twenties, and had never been trained as a child as to how to do basics spells and simple abilities.

Today she was reading about anger. If babies with powers, which wasn't really an issue anymore, grew angry, which was often, their powers fluctuated erratically. They could easily burn down a house or kill their family just because they were too hungry. The Witch had noticed on many occasions that when she was mad, say like when the Wizard tried to take the only Fugue mushroom in the woods, her powers shot out of her without her demanding them. The Wizard had noticed this and before they left he had started to give her the mushrooms willingly.

Walking to her small wooden door she pushed it open and moved to sit outside in the cool air. With her warding spell up she knew animals, or people if they lived here, would never bother her. So sitting on the tree trunk in her lawn she didn't even look up to see the startled Akari watching her.

* * *

Akari had walked into the woods with the voice of Ramsey in her head yelling to not get lost.

_So much for that..._

Her hands clutched her rucksacks straps and she continuously tripped and fell her way through the woods. The roots almost seemed strategically placed and the moss grew over the _damned_ _air_ so she couldn't help but to fall in. At one point she had to literally climb out of a hole that had been almost her height, and possibly hurt her ankle in the process. She didn't know why she kept pushing forward, all her internal signals screamed go back this place is dangerous, yet she just kept going. At one point she could hear her name being called, echoing through the woods, but even then she did not turn.

The birds grew louder as she went eventually drowning out her own thoughts. And then she saw the mushroom house. The little wooden door banged open and bounced shut then out came the Witch she had come to know a little. She held a book that was bright, but faded from obvious age, and was biting her lip in the way she did when she was thinking hard. Sitting down on the stump the Witch didn't even glance up. Akari stood there, her mind suddenly clear and looked behind her. Taking a step towards the Witch Akari felt a sharp pull on her lungs and she took a step back.

"Hello?" Akari said tentatively. The Witch's head shot up and the book fell, as did her mouth. "I, uh, didn't think I'd find _you_ here. Not to say I'm not happy but-"

"Akari?" The Witch tilted her head and for a moment looked genuinely confused. "You can see me?!" She shot up and quickly flexed her hands causing a large blue force field to flicker into life. "It still works..." Biting her lip the witch flicked her wrist and the field disappeared. "He said it would keep any human out so how did this one find me? I did it right...didn't I? It felt right..." Rubbing her hat the Witch suddenly remembered Akari. "Goddess though, you're alive! I was worried!" Quickly crossing over to her the Witch grabbed Akari's hands in her own and smiled up at her. Not the cocky smile that was really a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"A lot of us are actually, well I hope so anyway." Akari seemed to zone out and the Witch quickly snapped her fingers at her. "Sorry, I've been kinda spacey lately." Akari took her free hand and rubbed her forehead. "Do you have food?"

Laughing the Witch pulled her into the house. As Akari sat down the Witch put her field back up, just in case, and pulled out some fruit. "Not much to offer really, but maybe I can find some more soon if I wanted." The Witch mulled it over in her head as Akari devoured an apple.

"Where did you find this?" Akari asked as she nibbled off the core. "They aren't an island food."

"Oh, I travel. This is just where I sleep and spend free time." The Witch shrugged but Akari was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Wait you can travel? How fast? How far? Can you take a lot of people?"

The Witch gave her an odd look before answering. "Maybe," she moved to sit at the small table with Akari and watched as she ate another apple. "You are far to trusting you know," she told her. "These woods are mischievous, and I am sure there are others like me here. I could have been someone casting a spell to look like me in order to trick and trap you." Sitting back she strummed her fingers on the wooden table. "How did you even find me anyway?"

"I don't know, my legs just brought me here," Akari said as she started her third and last apple. The Witch gave her one more odd look but she just shrugged. "Last night a really bad storm hit and a bunch of us got on lifeboats and made it here this morning a few hours ago. We are looking for the boat now in the hope that they are okay." She grew somber at that. "I don't know why I headed this way, I should have stayed there with them."

"A storm? Hmm, I thought that was just a light rain," the Witch pulled her book back into her lap and turned a few pages. "I'm sure you are tired so I offer my bed. I'll wake you around sunset maybe?"

"The others will be..." Akari knocked her head on the table as she passed out and slumped to the floor. The Witch casually looked at her and with flick of her finger Akari was moved to the bed.

"Far too trusting."

* * *

The Wizard was a reclusive man. When he and the Witch had fled together just a month ago he was appalled at how talkative the girl was. Maybe if she had been more mature, if she had spoken about things with meaning. All she spoke about was _how hot it was, how cold it was, that island is prettier, my feet hurt, my head hurts, you smell strange, when can we stop, where are you going, when will you be back blah blah blah. _The Wizard was a peaceful and quiet man, but to a point. That girl just pushed all his buttons.

So he had taken off a while back and was looking around the old village. He had used a spell to hide away in shadows so that as long as he stayed in the dark spots no one would notice him. The village was a mess. Buildings had been burned down. His old home was leveled now, the telescope he had loved gone forever. When he first arrived he had stopped at the King's Throne, and was relieved to find it still intact. When he looked down at the town a different sight awaited him. From his view all of the mining district was gone. The carpenters house was burnt the blacksmiths as well and the jewelers looked to be looted clean. He finally allowed himself to glance at the pond and his soul seemed to stir. It was a wasteland. The small tree that once sat in the middle was still on fire, a small group sitting around it placing torches to it.

The Goddess' tree would not die, but these people didn't seem to give up. They had started to dig up the roots of the tree but they ran deep. Whatever their plan was the Wizard couldn't guess it. Turning his mismatched eyes away from the sight he found the town to be empty and made his way down.

As he had walked through the town he found that most buildings still stood, but their door frames were kicked apart and windows broken. The building with the most damage was the inn and bar, the _barbarians _must have been thirsty. He had walked along the beach near the lighthouse and found an orange cat paired off with a black cat both hiding under the pier. Luring them out he mumbled a spell over them so that they would only be found if someone looked for them; offering them a chance to survive. The lighthouse was empty, the light inside had been shattered and the walls bare, all of Paolo and Toby's maps had been destroyed. The fisherman father's shop was raided too. Fish scattered on the pier, the reason the cats lived their now.

When he finally made his way to his old home he felt a strange tightening in his chest. _Anger?_ Something he had not felt for some time. He bent to pick up the remainder of a book sticking out of the rubble and put it in the small bag on his shoulder. Turning his eyes up to the church he slowly made his way there, being sure to stay in the dark. He found himself sitting on a small bench pressed up against the church and closed his eyes. The church was still standing the large metal doors having been blocked off. Inside he felt the existence of a few souls. It seemed like only five or so were inside. Two were upstairs near the old bell post that had long been vacant and the rest were down in the living area and foyer. If he could guess the priest and the purple haired woman were upstairs, always having been the most committed to the Goddess of the village.

Opening his eyes as he sensed someone approach he muttered the spell that he had placed on the cats onto himself. He liked the challenge of being able to be found, controlling the spell was a challenge that he craved, but right now he didn't want to be found. These people would do horrible things to him and he had made a vow long ago to never hurt a human with his powers ever again.

A small group, no more then four or five, walked up the hill and stood before the gates of the church. They yelled in an ancient dialect that the Wizard had not heard in a long time. As the words washed over him it made him remember his childhood, if only for a moment, before it filled him with dread.

These people were from his home land. These people knew magic, either through fear or use. They were his past come back to haunt him it would seem. They even had the small tattoos on their faces and he swore he saw one with the mark of magic on their temple. Knowing that he was in great danger he took a very quick moment to inhale and then got himself out of there.

Opening his eyes and catching himself from falling the Wizard clutched his coat to himself and turned towards the King's Throne. Even in danger he still wanted to observe. The _barbarians_ had yelled to open the doors, to let the dark flood in to free themselves of their births sin. The Wizard approached the ledge and stood holding his jacket together. If he helped the villagers it also was against something he believed, had believed for so long, and he was torn. If he offered help he would out himself but more importantly he would build a connection with these people. Any magic they found, even a little trace, would cause them to be aware that one of _them _was here.

The Wizard had lived outside of the village with his master, they had helped the people, _saving lives._ Yet when they brought a man who had done such _horrible things _the two had turned him down and the small group that had brought him there had been enraged. His master hadn't lived much longer after that.

Closing his eyes the wizard turned and let the breeze whip around him angrily steering him towards the empty spot the throne once stood.

When he first met the farmer, Akari, he had a feeling she was involved in restoring the tree and bells in the land to bring the King back to this place. He had offered to help her in any way she needed but she didn't seem to grasp his meaning. Even now he still felt like she would be the one to save them all. There was something about her, deep down, that exuded this power that had yet to be unlocked. If she had been around when he was her age he was sure his master would have found a way to train her in some form of magic; but that was the past. In this day and age no one other then him or the Witch would train someone, and she didn't even have the skills a child had half the time. So that left him, and at this point Akari just wasn't ready. Or at least that is what he thought when he saw her last three months ago.

He was so reclusive that most people didn't ever see him in town. He seemed to go right under their radar so often. If it wasn't for his building they would never find him.

Sighing he turned his head upwards towards the never ending snow of the mountain and looked for the wind. If he jumped now he would make it okay. Inhaling deeply he kicked his feet up and was gone.

* * *

The Witch screamed when the Wizard landed on the ground in front of her. Falling backwards off the stump her leg stuck straight up in the air and her book was tossed aside. Her hat fell behind her and dark gray hair flew in a halo around her head. If it wasn't for the Wizard she would be okay with a man finding her like this. But he didn't count as a man to her. Grumbling she sat up and rubbed the back of her head before she swung her legs off the stump and pulled herself up. "Goddess! Some warning huh?" She looked around for her book and retrieved it, dusting it off and tucking it under her arm she shot him a glare. "Well, not even a hello?" He rolled his eyes at her, tucking his hands into his pockets, and approaching the house. "Hey!" The Witch yelled after him. Sighing heavily she grabbed her hat and followed him into the house.

He stood just past the doorway, his hands still in his pocket but his head tilted slightly, his small braid hanging to the side. "Oh yeah," the Witch placed her book on the table then her hat on top. "She found me, I have _no _idea how, and I drugged her. Well _magiced _her really." Laughing at her joke the Witch ignored his miss-colored eyes. "I didn't know what to do, we were supposed to be hiding you know." Chewing her lip when he finally caught her eye she sighed. "How is it you don't have to say _anything _and you make me feel bad!" Folding her arms over her chest defensively she turned away from him. She heard the floor creak as he took a step forward and inspected Akari. "I didn't hurt her, I just put her to sleep. She seemed _really _tired anyway. I think they got ship wrecked or something. She mentioned it but I was just amazed at how many apples she put away before falling asleep."

"Hmm."

"Oh come on! You were gone I didn't know what to do!"

"..."

"She will wake up soon I'm sure," the Witch said defensively.

"Are their...others?"

"Well I think she mentioned-" she tucked a finger under her chin but he cut her off before she finished the thought.

"Find them."

"How?" She hissed back as Akari turned onto her side.

"Good...practice."

"Ugh! Ok," Rubbing her hands together the Witch watched the static that formed between her hands. Clapping them together she disappeared in a small ball of smoke.

The Wizard's shoulders sagged at her exit. The Witch was one for theatrics; all that little spell did was make her appear outside. Turning his attention back to the girl he considered what this meant. Lifting his hand just slightly out of his pocket he flexed his fingers to check the field outside. The barrier wasn't the best, it was the Witch who cast it after all, but it wasn't weak enough that a normal person could see through it. So how did this girl find them.

Considering a few options he settled on the one he had had before. Deep inside her was a magic pool that needed tapped into. Tilting his head at her he squinted his eyes and flexed his fingers towards her.

_Her mind is very blank right now, even in this state she should be dreaming. Hmm. Her mind seems very open. I mean she always seemed ditzy and vacant but not in this sense. What if...no nothing. Her mind isn't completely her own it would seem. How is that possible? I haven't seen this since...since...I haven't seen this. Well then, lets find that magic. If her mind isn't her own that could be very bad. Someone is using her and they wanted to find us, or me probably, but who? Let's see, let's see. Where would it hide in this one. Maybe in her...ah-ha. She is indeed gifted with a touch of magic. Only a touch though. She has less then the Witch it would seem. _

Blinking his eyes the Wizard returned to himself and inhaled a deep breath. The girl, young woman, had potential. With her determination she could be as good as the Witch, at the very least, and at the most she could be as good as a magical youth. Putting his hand back in his pocket he moved to the table and took the book out from under the Witch's hat. He was glad she was reading it, this would help her a lot, but now he had more plans for it.

Thinking of books he recalled the one he had picked up from home and quickly opened his bag pulling it out. The small sack slumped at the loss of mass but he simply tossed it aside. The last half was missing but the beginning was all there. He flipped through it and felt a small tingle of joy. It was a book his master had passed on to him. It was tales of magicians in the past who had survived and thrived. It was sad that only a few stories in this book remained. Maybe he could re-write them, he knew them by heart. As a child he absorbed every book he found about magic in an attempt to catch up to his father who was a great wizard.

Placing the half book on the table by the bed he returned his attention to the young woman. Her breathing was louder and from the feel of the air her heart was speeding up, she would wake soon. Grabbing a stool he moved it up next to her and waited.

* * *

Akari sat half way up clutching her heart as it pounded in her chest. Her mind felt fuzzy as the memories slowly resurfaced in her minds water. Something about a ship, and a storm. Shifted all the way up she rubbed her forehead and nearly jumped out of her skin as a dark hand rested on her elbow. Her eyes met those of the Wizard whom she hadn't seem in some time and the fear melted away to concern. She remembered now. "That woman," Akari whispered. "She put me to sleep?" He nodded and Akari sighed deeply before placing both hands on her face and rubbing up and down. She felt like she had gotten the best sleep of her life, something she was thankful for, but she was still upset. "Oh!" Looking up at him again she reached out and touched his arm in return, his still hanging from her elbow. "Are you okay? No one knew if you or the Witch were okay, I was worried! When everything happened...we..." letting go of his arm she remembered how he didn't talk much. "Sorry."

"...water?"

"Oh, um, yes please?" As he got up and waved his arms about doing that amazing magic that he did Akari remembered that she had just been sleeping and probably looked, and smelled, like it. Patting her hair down she took the drink happily and finished it off quickly. "Thank you," she said with a small nod. He took it then shifted his hand sending the glass away to the counter with a flick of his wrist. "Is, um," looked around she adjusted her shirt, "the Witch still here somewhere?"

"I sent...her out."

"Oh," Akari looked away unsure of what else to say. The two hadn't been close back home, they rarely saw each other, but she would always remember how he once told her she had the ability do something amazing. The day she had walked in on him with Luna and Kathy to have their fortunes told. He told both woman exactly what they wanted, and needed, to hear. Yet when it was her turn he was very quiet and actually looked her in the eye. _You have such skill, you need to use it. _

She had assumed that he meant her farming at the time. Something she never considered herself very skilled at.

Pulling herself out of bed Akari felt her back pop with the effort and rolled her shoulders to try to get another. The Wizard had moved to the kitchen area and was looking at the same book the Witch had been reading earlier. Her curiosity lost to her modesty and she quickly moved towards the door to go outside. "Is there a bath near here?" She asked him as her hand rested on the door frame, the door open to the outside.

"Later," he told her as he handed her the book. Akari took it and gave him an odd look. How dare he tell her she couldn't bathe when she wanted.

"Is this-"

"Read."

Akari sighed and opened the book. It had illustrations along all the pages and soon she realized it was a book on teaching your baby about its magic. Why would he want her to read this? "I don't think I could-"

"Read."

"No Wizard. I have no magic, why would I read this?"

"Just...read..." he walked past her and flicked his hands causing the blue field to appear again. She watched as he walked through it and a ripple shot through it. Turning to her he flicked his hands again and the field disappeared from sight.

She didn't see him walk away but suddenly he was gone. A small dust cloud was shifting where he had been and she looked upwards to see if maybe he had sprouted wings.

Not seeing him she returned her attention to the field. Placing the book on the table by the door Akari walked up to where he had been, or where she guessed he had been, and reached out. The strange tug on her lungs that she had felt before reappeared and she drew her hand back towards herself. Taking a step back she felt the tension ease and she considered her options. She could leave. The Witch and Wizard were obviously safe so she should return to her friends. Look up towards the thick trees she realized it was darker then she had originally thought. She would have arrived here no later than mid day but now the sun was setting and the sky was a bright orange followed by purple.

They would be looking for her surely. If she found this place then they would too.

Considering that the only good option she turned and gathered the book. Going towards the stump the Witch had been using as a seat Akari sat down and turned to page one.

_Hello parent or guardian. If you couldn't already tell your child is probably showing signs of a magic user. Rejoice! Not many are born in this day and age. As hard of a life as this will cause them, and you, please take this moment to embrace this child with all your love for they need to experience it as often as possible. We wont tell you that this will be easy. It will be very hard on both you and your child. There are those out there who can help if you truly do not think you can do this but we implore you to try before you give up. _

_Take this time to notice what your child does most when angry. The average magical baby will have static in the air around them, sometimes visible sometimes not, but not every child is the same. The first sign is usually in their eyes. When they grow angry look into those eyes and see for yourself. Most children have eyes that grow completely black in a rage, their pupil will grow in size till no iris remains. Some are the opposite, watch out for these children they will experience more problems later on. The next sign is a vein that will bulge in the back of their neck, it will be small at first but as this rage grows so will the vein. As adults most wizards and witches will grow their hair to hide this trait. _

Akari looked up sharply as a twig snapped in the woods and scanned the area. Didn't the Witch mention others out here? Why did they leave her alone? With no protection!

Biting her tongue she stood slowly, her finger holding her place in her book, and backed away towards the door to the mushroom house. As she grasped her free hand around the wood door another noise emitted, this time from above. Looking up quickly she felt a sharp pain in her side and looked down to see an arrow lodged in her side. Crying out she dropped her book and clutched at her side as blood slowly trickled out. "Wha-"

"I knew there was a human here!" Came a deep voice who quickly emerged from the woods. The man had a beard longer then his neck and he clothing looked much like a homeless man's. He stank from a distance and showed signs of not taking personal care of himself. Akari glanced around but could find no bow or quiver on him. How did he shoot her?

"I-"

"You know these woods are quiet dangerous beautiful." He said taking a step up to the edge of the house. The blue field flickered to life and he hissed as a blue bolt struck out at his arm. "Well I"ll be damned, there is a Witch here isn't there?" He glared at her and drew his arm back and placed he free palm forward before grasping at the air as if a bow was there. Pulling his right arm back Akari's eyes grew wide as an arrow formed in his hands. Smirking he let the arrow fly and it struck in the spot her last arrow had landed, causing her to realize that the original was gone. Falling backwards Akari grasped the arrow and felt hot tears fall from her eyes. Landing with a hard thud halfway into the house she felt her weak hands hold the arrow in place. It felt like it was still trying to push through.

"I may not be able to get to you, but I can still send a message," he drew his hands up again and Akari felt her body shutter in pain. "These are our woods," he said as his hand relaxed and the arrow appeared. "This will tell whoever is protecting you to lea-" a chock escaped the man and Akari shifted to look at him. Behind him stood the Witch with her hand extended onto his neck, the Wizard standing not to far behind.

"Who are you," the Witch asked her voice serious. Akari felt a sharp pain and then saw a shadow cover her; she realized that somehow the Wizard had gotten to her in the brief moment after she had just seen him. His hand moved to the arrow and as he touched it it faded into a mist that covered her arm and the ground causing her to hiss as it hit her. The mist was not just water there was something about it that burned into her. Tossing her head back her vision grew blurry and Akari bit her lip hard, trying not to cry, drawing blood. She could hear the Witch talking to this man but she was so lost in her own world that she couldn't make out the words. The Wizard had closed his eyes and for a moment Akari didn't know if he was sleeping or awake. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked at her hip, his fingers pressing gently. Even the slightest touch sent a wave of pain through her and Akari almost jumped up, only her body felt like it was being held down.

A loud crack sounded nearby and Akari knew that the Witch must be engaging with the man in some sort of magical battle.

Only a few months ago she was a simple farmer with a few chickens, a cow and a horse.

Her eyes began to close and she had to fight to keep them open. The Wizards cold hand touched her forehead and she heard him mutter something about staying awake. Could he even get that many words out? He had always been so quiet before.

The ground shook and Akari shifted from the doorway to the bed in a matter of seconds thanks to the Wizard. Her head fell to the side and she glanced outside to see the Witch, her hat gone and her body in a strange stance, squaring off against the intruder. His beard was gone suddenly and he looked much older. His body sagged and his clothing was much more elegant than Akari could remember. With a hiss her body went limp and she drifted off.

* * *

The Witch had lost her hat the second they landed, having flown from her head in her hurry to stop this intruder. She would need to find it later.

This man was no man. He was an old warlock. Much different than a wizard. The Wizard had stood behind her, having taken that _damned oath _long ago to never engage another with the intent of harm. Or something like that. The Witch drew her hand back and struck the vein in the back of his neck sending him to his knees. Akari cried out and the Witch glanced over to see that the Wizard had gone to her aid. "I knew there was a witch," he ground out as he slowly pulled himself back up. His image flickered and the Witch felt a small smile tug on her lips.

"I knew you were an old dying man," she said as she circled him making it a point to walk along the protective field. If he physically got to close it would strike him, as it would any danger it felt. He was most definitely a danger. "How did you find us?" She asked as she squared her shoulders and flexed her fingers.

"Not hard to do when a _novice _sets it up," he chuckled as he stood all the way up. His face was slowly beginning to melt away from a middle aged man to a very old man. His wrinkles grew deeper and a few spots sprouted out on his face while his hair grew thinner causing him to look decades older. His nasty clothing melted away into brightly colored rich fabric indicating his rank. "If an old man like me can find it, imagine what the others would do..." he waved his hand to the side and a tall tree next to him dropped branches to the ground.

One quickly shot to his hand and it formed from a simply tree branch into a long bolt of green light. Tossing it at the Witch she jumped to the side and the blue field shot out to protect itself. As the bolt stuck to it the field flickered and with a great shutter it faded. Taking quick steps forward to finish his job of killing the woman he had started with he was shocked when a violent shake of the earth sent him to his knees. The Witch stood nearby her hands flat on the ground and her head bowed.

"I may be a _novice _but that doesn't mean I don't have power," she hissed at him as she quickly sprinted in his direction. The earth moved with her feet causing loud quakes to form before she jumped at him her arm extended. Landing on his chest her palm touched his face and he let out a loud scream as his face grew red with heat. With a swift punch he sent her flying, not needing magic to slow her down, and he gently touched his burning face. His deep purple robes swayed as he stumbled upward and he glared at the Witch. She stood up, her face scratched from her fall, but the rest of her seemed fine, and eyed him. "who else is here?" She asked loudly as they stared the other down, taking in a new perspective. "You mentioned others."

"Ah yes," he pulled his hands back, a piece of his skin falling from his face and landing on his robes. A small red spot formed and started to ooze out of him at that point. With a shift of weight his face began to heal itself and the Witch swore as she witnessed it. She didn't have the skill of regeneration. "My comrades. They will be joining us here shortly I am sure. We are the Warlocks of these woods, of this island. You see, your friend was on this ship we noticed and we got the feeling they were heading somewhere important. We can't let that happen you see, we need the _others _to succeed in wiping them all out." He took a step forward, his body now standing straight up instead of slouching. "We set a great storm their way, but sadly we only succeeded in separating them, not destroying them." He tilted his head and the Witch heard a sickening pop.

Taking a step forward the man moved his hands in a circular motion before pulling his hands up to point at the Witch. Her eyes grew wide, realizing what he intended to do, and quickly started to run away. Rounding the house she heard him laugh as he followed at a leisurely walk. When he gathered the magic he needed he would only need to see her to kill her. Speaking a long train of obscenities she circled around and quickly entered the house. Akari lay in the bed alone. Hoping the Wizard was having the same idea the witch rushed over and took Akari's arm and slid it along her shoulders. As she pulled the girl up she turned just as the old man stood in the door way. His eyes were completely black at this point and his face was beginning to look young again. Reaching out he pointed a finger at the two woman and the Witch felt herself close her eyes like a coward waiting for death.

Lucky for her it never came. A loud crash sounded as the man fell forward crashing into the table by the door and taking it down with him. The Witch opened her eyes and sat back on the bed with a deep sigh. The doorway now was occupied by the Wizard, his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets, looking as if he had done nothing. "I was hoping...I mean I thought you...wouldn't do this again? Um, ugh! Whatever thanks!"

"We need...to leave..."

"I know! Goddess, that is obvious right?" She shifted Akari and suddenly realized she had magic. Placing Akari down she pointed a finger at her and lifted her off the bed. Akari lay stiff as a board her side still bleeding onto the bed. "Ew, um, how do I fix this?" She tiled her head with her finger and turned to the Wizard for the answer.

"Time," he told her simply. Scanning the room she watched as he grabbed a few things and walked outside. Looking around herself she grabbed Akari's bag and, as she walked outside, the book Akari had dropped.

"Where will we go? There are more and he said they would be here soon." The Wizard turned to her and shrugged causing her to grow red in the face in rage. "You are so hopeless! Okay Vivi, think." She tapped her forehead before slapping her hand on her mouth. She knew he had heard here but he had the decency to make no mention of it.

A witch or wizard's name held great power. It held power over that being and she had learned that very late into the game of being a witch. Even after all the years knowing the Wizard he had never mentioned his name. Once he simply answered that he had told someone once long ago but he never elaborated on that thought.

"Off the...island..." he told her after a moment of silence. Vivi rolled her eyes and tried to remember the area as best she could. "To...the sky..." he said before kicking off the ground. Following suit Vivi found herself floating in the clouds, the moon high above them. "...Best time..."

"Yeah night time really is the best time to fly huh?" Vivi turned her head to eye the girl next to her, no longer stiff, who limply followed suit. The Bleeding had eased and only a few drops seemed to fall from her body.

The trio were silent as they scanned the area.

When Vivi and the Wizard had left earlier they had found that the group was already on their way to reuniting with the main ship. The ships sails were torn and tattered and the paint had peeling off the side but otherwise it seemed okay.

They had looked for Akari and probably assumed her dead before heading back out right before dark. Well maybe not dead but they had given up the search. They needed to return to the ship and move on. Vivi hoped they wouldn't try to go back for Akari, there was no way they would live if they ran into old Warlocks hiding in the woods trying to kill them from a distance.

"Here," the Wizard said coming up beside her. Vivi suddenly felt a small tug on her magic before the strain she had been feeling from carrying Akari went lax. He had taken over for her and she felt relief. She was still a _novice _after all.

* * *

"Thanks." She pushed forward gently before taking off quickly ahead Akari's bag shaking violently in the wind. The Wizard rolled his eyes at her. She was young and reckless. She wasn't like him, she wouldn't live forever, so he did understand that she should enjoy her powers at some point. She would burn out after a short while, with how sharp the wind was, and come back to the two exhausted and ready to sleep. He had a vague idea of where to go next. It was a small island, smaller then the last one, that was only a few weeks from the City of the Goddess. He knew that Akari would eventually want to go there but in the last 24 hours so many things had happened he knew she would understand the need to wait a bit. Plus him and the Witch weren't exactly welcome there.

The City of the Goddess was, when he last visited, a very religious and holy place. Most people making that their home were priest and priestesses who wanted to grow closer to the Goddess. That didn't mean that there were not normal humans there but they were usually very intolerant.

He had visited when he was barely 100 years old and left in the night to avoid others. This was when he didn't hide his powers and had been proud but he had learned quickly that not all people out there enjoyed that. It was one of the first, of many, stops he made before moving into Castanet almost 50 years ago.

Hearing the girl mumble something he looked back. Her hair was flying behind her and her clothing clung to her body. The blood stain had spread over her entire shirt and he knew that it was beyond ruined.

He needed to think of a way to tell her his intentions. She had a gift, she needed to utilize it and let it grow. The Witch had proved herself capable today, but she was still well below the Wizards power.

Oh his power. He was not going to interfere today until both his students were in trouble. The warlock had the intention of killing them both, without needing a reason, and the Wizard was not okay with that. They were young girls in the prime of their life and the beginning of their power. Whoever could take that away from them was a monster.

Plus he didn't kill the man, but he wouldn't be amongst the living any time soon.

Seeing his destination the Wizard looked for Vivi and found her playing close to a rain cloud. Flying higher towards her he grabbed her ankle and yanked gently. She looked down and huffed before following him slowly towards the land. In the short time they had been in the air they had traveled hundreds of miles bypassing the ship long ago. The land was more desert then forest, which was odd for an island, but when you get close to the City of the Goddess many things changed. Landing roughly the Wizard watched as Vivi fell forward catching herself with her flailing arms. Akari landed in the Wizards arms and a grimace crossed her face at the light pressure to her side.

"Well, I guess this is our new home," Vivi said as she strode forward into the hot desert island.

* * *

**End chapter three! Progress is being made ya'll! **

**I realized, too late, that I was calling Vivi GIGI. lol. Sorry about that! I don't know where I heard that name last but it stuck enough to erases Vivi's name from my memory. Thanks for pointing that out Ulyss! And as for the difference between a Wizard and Warlock? That will play out soon I promise. I like to drag things out and see where everyone's imaginations take them first then BAM- surprise them.**

**Thanks for the Read please R&R  
**


End file.
